Straw Hat Rescue Team
by RavenInTheNight
Summary: Luffy and the Straw Hats are on the journey of doom! It's time for them eachother, make a rescue team and stop the wierd things happening in the world of Pokemon! Joining them are a few of my OCs, including Team Gogetters, Generation IV.
1. Luffychu

A/N: Helloo :D I'm so wierd, making this story... anyway, Luffy and the Straw Hats are on the journey of doom! It's time for them eachother, make a rescue team and stop the wierd things happening in the world of Pokemon! Joining them are a few of my OCs :3

This is not actually my first FanFic. The first one got so many bad comments that I took it down. Hopefully I do better with this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Pokemon or anything else I use in this. One Piece belongs to the ingenious Eiichiro Oda, and Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak... and people. Yeah. Anyway......

* * *

Luffy blinked awake. He was on his back in grass, with huge trees above him. The first thing he noticed was how big everything was. The second, he was wearing nothing but his vest and hat. Third, he was covered in yellow fur, had black-tipped ears and a spiky, lightning-shaped tail, and was rather chubby. He jumped to his feet, feeling even shorter than usual, and looked around. Nothing was bigger than normal. _He _was smaller.

Unfazed, Luffy looked around, "Huh. I wonder where everyone is..."

As he spoke a spiky-furred raccoon and a giant caterpillar ran toward him at full speed, "RUN AWAY! THAT SCYTHER'S GONE NUTS!!!"

They ran past him, followed by a praying mantis type thing the size of what Luffy guessed a human would be, with Zolo's haramaki and bandana.

(A/N: Zolo's sash is better noted as a haramaki, same as Nami's oranges are better translated as mikans.)

Luffy waved, "Hey!"

The "scyther" stopped, "Hey. What--"

Luffy poked the haramaki, "Where'd you get Zolo's haramaki?"

"...I AM ZOLO!"

Luffy hugged him, "I found you!"

Zolo sighed, "Nice to see you, too, Luffy."

Luffy jumped down and looked around, "Where are the others?"

"No clue--"

"NAMI! USOPP!!! SANJI!!!"

"YOU IDIOT!" Zolo bonked him on the head with the flat of his sword-like arm, "We don't know if that's safe!"

"But I need my crew!"

Zolo sighed, "Fine."

The two searched for hours, until they found a little village. Instead of people, there were even more strange creatures like themselves. A blue penguin and a fox with curly hair on top of it's head and six curled tails turned to them. "Hey, look, Virette!" the penguin commented, "I've never seen those two before!"

The raccoon and caterpillar ran past Zolo and Luffy into town and up to the penguin and fox. "Virette!" the raccoon panted to the fox, "There's a crazy scyther--" he turned around, spotted Zolo, and screeched, "There he is!"

Virette paused, "What did he do?"

"He started chopping at us like crazy! Catters and I are on the edge, man, the edge!"

"Who's that pikachu with him?" the penguin asked.

Luffy ran up to them, tripping over his chubby. After discovering that he could run better on all fours, he came up and sat up, "My name is Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm going to be King of the Pirates!"

(A/N: Monkey is Luffy's last name. His first name is Luffy.)

All four pokemon looked at him skeptically.

"....Virette the Vulpix." the fox commented.

".......Pip the Piplup." the penguin said.

"........Zigot the Zigagoon." the raccoon replied edgily.

The caterpillar stayed quiet. Luffy poked him.

".....Er... He's Catters the Caterpie." Zigot added.

Zolo came up behind them, "My name is Roronoa Zolo. Sorry... I didn't mean to scare you."

Catters and Zigot blinked. Everyone sweatdropped.

Luffy looked thoughtful, "Hey, have you guys seen our nakamas?"

(A/N: Nakama = bestest friend in the whole wide world. You'd die for them.)

Virette blinked, "No, but we can help. What do they look like?"

"Nami's got orange hair, Usopp's got a long nose--"

Zolo whacked him on the head, "That's their human forms, smart one." he turned back to Virette, "This sounds wierd, but we're from another world. We're looking for our friends named Nami, Sanji and Usopp, but we don't know where they are or what they turned into when they came here."

Virette looked thoughtful, "You were all humans, I'm guessing?"

"Yes."

"Hmm..." the four creatures huddled together for a whispered conversation. Zolo and Luffy patiently waited.

Finally, Virette turned back to them, "Alright, we'll help you. After all, we're..." they all took out badges shaped like eggs with wings, "Team Gogetters, Generation IV!"

Zolo and Luffy exchanged blank looks.

"...Well," Zolo commented, "I guess for now, it's back to just you and me."

Luffy put on his almost annoyingly confidence grin, "Alright! Let's find our crew again!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that :3 For reading all the way through my tiny, fail chapter, you get... THE OMNOMNOM FACE 8D

.._......_

/....\../...\

\__/..\__/

_________

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|

...............|

...............|

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/|

I phail at ANSCII xD


	2. Wigglytuff Guild

Chapter 2 is complete! Hopefully it'll be longer and better than the first chapter. In this chapter... awesome stuff happens? xD No spoilers.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Pokemon, etc. They belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

The two Straw Hats searched for an hour, then Zolo got bored. Luffy searched alone for about six more hours, then they finally went back to Team Gogetters' team base.

Zolo fell asleep imidiately, and Luffy sat at the edge of the pool, looking over his reflection. His eyes were rather beady, he had a cat-like mouth, his cheeks were bright red and brimming with electricity, and the yellow fur covering him almost hid his scar. He took off his hat and examined it. There were two holes neatly inserted in it, perfectly fit for his ears. Although he hated the thought that there were holes in his hat, it was easier to keep the hat on his head and he didn't have anyone to blame.

Virette appeared behind him, "What's with you and that dusty old hat?" she lay down beside him.

"An old friend of mine gave it to me." he wondered if Shanks was in this world, too.

Virette looked thoughtful, "Hm... There was a Pokemon around here some time along with a hat like that..."

Luffy looked up, "What-- really?"

"Yup."

"...What's a Pokemon?"

Virette looked at him as if he was insane, muttering, "Pirate Kings, scythers with haramakis, what is this world coming to...." she added in a normal voice, "Er... a Pokemon is.... all the creatures in this world."

"Like... the animals?"

"...Y-yeah. Animals."

The next hour was spent explaining Pokemon to Luffy while Zolo slept. Most of it made no sense to Luffy, but finally Virette got the basics through his head.

"Alright, so.. back to Shanks' hat. What did the Pokemon look like?"

Virette thought hard, "I think it was a Grovile... they look like..... Pip! Get me a drawing pad, plase?"

Pip got it, and Virette drew a crude drawing of a Grovile, "Like this."

Luffy took the picture and examined him, "That doesn't look like Shanks."

"Well, you don't look like Luffy." Zolo commented, startling all of them (except Luffy).

Zigot poked Luffy, "Hey, I got an idea!"

Everyone turned to him and he seemed to have a bit of stage-fright, "E-er... Y-you guys c-could m-make a-a-a r-rescue t-team, a-and y-you c-c-could l-look f-for y-your t-team-m-mates."

Luffy grinned, "That's a great idea! ...What's a rescue team?"

Everyone anime-fell.

After everything was explained (Zolo got more out of it than Luffy, even though he slept through half of it), they left to Wigglytuff's Guide to start up a rescue and exploration team.

(A/N: I realize the title is Straw Hats RESCUE Team, but I think exploration team fits them better, what with the beating bad Pokemon and such. It makes the plot flow better. For a bit I'll basically be writing what happens in PMD: Explorers of Time, until they get into the actual plotline. Bear with me, please.)

Luffy looked around, "So, um... what do we do?"

Zolo sighed and flapped his wings, fluttering onto the grate. A voice called from below, startling them, "Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!"

Both stayed silent as it continued, "Who's footprint? Who's footprint?"

Silence. After a while, it called out, "The footprint is Scyther's! The footprint is Scyther's!"

"...Oooookay then?" Zolo blinked and sweatdropped.

"...You may ENTER!"

"Sweet, we're in--"

"Someone's with you! So get that stranger to stand up THERE!"

"I guess it's your turn, Luffy." he stepped off and Luffy bounced on.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! Who's footprint? Who's footprint? The footprint is... The footprint is..... uh....."

Zolo scratched his head, "....How well organized." he commented sarcastically.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER!?" another voice boomed, "SENTRY! SENTRY!? WHAT'S WRONG, SENTRY DIGLETT?"

"Umm.... er... the footprint is....... "

Zolo sweatdropped.

"Uh.... Maybe Pikachu's! Maybe Pikachu's!"

The louder voice called out, "WHAT!? MAYBE!?

"B-but.... It's not a footprint that you normally see around here...."

"UGH, THAT'S PRETTY CRUMBY! Checking footprints of visiting Pokemon.... THAT'S YOUR JOB, ISN'T IT, DIGLETT?"

"Y-yes, but....I don't know what I don't know!"

Luffy called down, "Why are you two arguing?"

".......Sorry to make you WAIT."

Both peered down into the dark hole under the grate.

"Well, it is TRUE that you don't see any Pikachus in these parts.... But you don't SEEM to be bad... Okay, good enough! ENTER!"

The gate slid open, and Luffy hopped inside without a second thought, followed by the more cautious Zolo. Inside the hut-thing was a hatch. Luffy looked over it, "Huh, there's a hole in the ground.... THIS IS SO COOL!"

Zolo sweatdropped. Luffy zipped down it, Zolo fluttering down behind him. Inside, they looked around the room filled with Pokemon. "Woah," Luffy commented, "This is even cooler!"

"So this is Wigglytuff Guild?" Zolo murmered, "It is pretty cool..." a navy-blue bird with red and white markings looked up from it's conversation with a red caterpillar and waved, and Luffy grinned back.

"Excuse me!"

Both looked back toward the hatch as a parrot with a musical note-shaped crown hopped up from the lower floor. "It was you two who just came in, right?" the bird asked.

Luffy nodded, "I'm Luffy and this is Zolo."

"I'm Chatot!" the bird had a sing-songy tone, almost condescending, "I'm the Pokemon in the know around these parts! I am Guildmaster Wigglytuff's right-hand Pokemon!"

Zolo grinned, "Oh, good--"

"Now, shoo! Leave the premises! We have no time for salespeople or silly surveys! Off you go, if you please!"

"...That's not why we're here." Zolo commented, slightly annoyed.

Luffy put on his determined face, "We want to form an exploration team!"

Zolo nodded, "That's why we came. We want to be trained as an exploration team."

Chatot looked surprised, "Wh-what!? Exploration team?" he examined Luffy, talking to himself, "It's rare to see a kid like this want to apprentice at the guild... especially given how hard the training is! Surely the steady stream of Pokemon that run away from our rigorous training proves how true that is--"

"Don't care."

"Huh?"

"Don't care." Luffy grinned, "I don't care how hard it is, because I've got to be really strong to follow my dreams!"

Zolo gave Luffy a no-one-cares-at-the-moment look and turned to Chatot, "Is the training really that hard?"

Chatot had a look like a caught scoundrel, "N-n-n-no! No, no, no! It's not true in the slightest!" he flapped his wings as if to drive his point on, "Our training program is as easy as can be!" he calmed a little, "Well, well, well! I wish you had told me up front that you wanted to be an exploration team."

"...What do you mean?" Luffy looked confused, "....Are you stupid?"

Zolo and Chatot anime-fell.

"O-okay," Chatot broke the silence, "Let's get your team signed up right away! Follow me!"

Chatot led them down the hatch and up to a door with a swirl on it. Luffy didn't really look around, but listened to Chatot explain, "This is the second underground level. This is mainly where apprentices work. Team registration with way. Come along, please--"

"WOW!" Luffy rushed over to the window, "We're two floors underground and you can still see outside!"

"Luffy, the guild is built on the side of a cliff," Zolo commented, sweatdropping, "It's only natural that you could see outside."

Luffy looked unfazed, "Oh."

"Now," Chatot continued, "Here is Wigglytuff's chamber. On no account... I repeat, on no account should you be discourteous to our Guildmaster." he called inside, "Guildmaster! It's Chatot! I'm coming in!"

Chatot led them inside. The room was plain, but with flowers growing on the grassy floor and hangings on the walls. Two unused beacons were on either side of a pink figure, and a treasure chest full of jewels was in one corner, catching Luffy's eye. Nami would like this room.

"Guildmaster!" the Chatot called to the pink figure, "I present you with two Pokemon who wish to join our guild as apprentices."

Nothing happened. "Guildmaster...um... Guildmaster...?" Chatot tilted his head.

Luffy ran up and poked him, ignoring Chatot's undignified protests, "Hey! Old man!"

The Guildmaster turned around, startling them. He had huge, green eyes and what seemed to be a permanent smile. His white-tipped ears twitched, "Hiya!" he had a very chipper voice, "I'm Wigglytuff! I'm the guild's Guildmaster! You want to form an exploration team?"

"Y-yeah..." Zolo replied.

Luffy nodded vigorously, "Uh-huh!"

"Then, let's go for it! First, we must register your exploration team's name! So tell me your team's name, please?"

Zolo looked thoughtfully, "Huh... we hadn't thought of a name yet..." he turned to Luffy, "What do you think?"

Luffy was unfazed as always, "We're known as the Straw Hat pirates, right? So let's be the Straw Hat Rescue Team!"

"Exploration team."

"Even better!"

"All settled, then!" Wigglytuff grinned, "I'll register you as team Straw Hats! Registering, registering! All registerred... YOOM.... TAH!" he spread his arms out wide.

Zolo watched blankly as he continued, "Congradulations! From now on, you're an official exploration team! I present you with this as a commemoration." He gave them a basket.

Luffy picked it up and shook it next to his ear, "What is it?" he heard things crashing around inside. Wigglytuff looked displeased. He set it down again.

Wigglytuff explained, "This is what every exploration team needs: an exploration team kit! Quick, open it up!"

Luffy opened it. Inside, he found badge like Team Gogetters had, a map, and a treasure bag. "Wow, this is so cool!"

Zolo looked the map over, "Great." he rolled it up, careful not to tear it with his sharp arm-blades, "Let's find Nami as soon as possible. Maps are jibberish to me."

Luffy bit the badge experimentally. Not a good idea. He spit it out and Zolo whacked him on the head as Wigglytuff explained patiently, "That's your explorer's badge. It's your official team identification!"

After a brief explanation of everything, Chatot showed them to their room, basically a cave with a window and two nests made of straw. Zolo fell asleep imidiately, while Luffy lay by the window, trying to see his crewmembers in the distance, and of course failing.

After a while, Zolo spoke, "You're still awake, aren't you?"

Luffy nodded. "You know," Zolo commented, "There's no real proof that the others came to this world. It could end up just being us two."

"Why would you think that?"

"...Think about it, idiot. If we haven't found them yet, there's only a slim chance that they're even in this--"

"HEY! LOOK!"

Luffy pointed out the window, but leaned out so far that he fell out, since there was no glass. Zolo jumped and tried to help, only succeeding in slicing Luffy's foot as he fell. Praying that Luffy's powers worked in this world, Zolo watched Luffy fall down the vast cliff....

* * *

Hey, look! A cliff-hanger! LITERALLY! xD

In the next chapter: Has Luffy survived? What did he see? Will the two be late for training? Find out soon! :D


	3. Chatot is a Jerk!

This one took a while, but I'll admit it waskinda sitting in my computer rotting for a few months......

Zolo: .........KINDA!?!?

Um.... seriously..... rotting in my computer....

Anyway... time for Chapter 3: Chatot is a Jerk!

Disclaimers on the previous chapters. One last thing... I'm letting there be blood, okay? You can't be squeamish if you've watched One Piece, so... yeah.

* * *

Luffy spun through the air. His foot was bleeding. He wondered if his powers worked in this world. He looked down, muttering to himself, "Not enough time to test it... let's find out--"

As he spoke, a something caught him, bringing him down safely. "Nami?"

"It's me, you idiot! And that hurt my back!"

Luffy flipped over on Zolo's back, "Sweet! You can fly!"

"Yeah," Zolo looked irritated, "But you're weighing me down! Do your powers work?"

Luffy stretched out his cheeks, "Yup!"

"Than get off!"

Luffy nodded and shot out his hands at the window, "Gum Gum... ROCKET!!" he pulled himself up, snapping back into the room. Zolo flew back up, "That's enough excitement for one day. Why'd you say 'Nami'?"

Luffy looked thoughtful, "I thought I saw Nami out there."

Zolo straightened up from his questionable landing, "Really? Huh. Maybe I'm wrong." he yawned, "Either way, we're getting nowhere fast without sleep. We've got to worry about that parrot's training now..."

Luffy grinned his signature grin, "Right!"

It took a while, but they finally fell asleep. Luffy dreamed of meat, and having Sanji cook for them. Zolo dreamed of finding another sword, since he basically had two built into his arms already. He also dreamed of Kuina, but that's another fanfic. Next morning...

(A/N: I closed my game by accident at this point, and I'm too lazy to play through that annoying beginning again or watch a tutorial, so this next part is going to be paraphrased.)

"UP AND AT 'EM!!!"

The voice that had argued with Diglett when they first came boomed at them, making the floor tremble. Zolo popped out, "Ow, my head! Can't a guy get some decent sleep around here!?"

Luffy blinked awake to look up at what looked like a mix between Gaimon, a frog, and a totem figure. It was a blue figure, most of it's body filled with it's mouth and what seemed to be loudspeakers on it's head. It shouted again, "HEY, you're AWAKE!"

Luffy held his bunny-like ears, "That surprised me... who are you?"

"I'm LOUDRED!" it announced, giving him a minor migraine, "I'm a fellow APPRENTICE here!"

Zolo held his scythe-like arms up to his head carefully, "Oww.... stop shouting, will ya?"

"It's time to GET UP! You don't wanna be LATE!"

He left, leaving them both to get up and get going. As they stepped out, they saw an arrangement of Pokemon sitting in rows outside Wigglytuff's room and watching Chatot. Chatot eyed the former pirates, "You're late."

Zolo yawned, "My head hurts worse than hangovers can do....."

Ignoring the wierd comment, Chatot called into Wigglytuff's room, "Guildmaster, it's time for your speech!"

Wigglytuff came outside, his bright gaze fixed ahead and unblinking. He stopped outside and mumbled, "....Mph.... zzzzzzzzz....."

Luffy whispered rather loudly to Zolo, "Hey, the old man, fast asleep with his eyes closed."

"Ow... don't talk, my head hurts...." Zolo replied.

Chatot looked embarrased at Wigglytuff's condition, "Er... thank you, Guildmaster, for your wise words of wisdom! Now, time for the..."

Luffy and Zolo's heads both hurt, and they barely paid attention. Afterward, everyone disparsed, but they both sat still, having no idea what to do. Chatot walked up to them, "You two! Little lost, aren't you? Here, come with me..."

He led them upstairs and to the right to a bulliten board. Luffy examined it, "Ooh, what's this?"

(A/N: This part I don't remember. Feh. Not important xD)

After a brief explanation, Luffy chose the first job he saw. He read it over, "Find a pearl for a...... what's a Spoik?"

Chatot anime-fell.

After yet another explanation, Luffy and Zolo set out to find the pearl. Outside the drenched bluff, Luffy looked around, "I wonder if we'll see Nami in here...."

Zolo shrugged, "She might've found the pearl..."

A Pokemon randomly fell onto the floor in front of Luffy. Luffy jumped, "Ack! What's that?"

The creature was a pink slug thing. It spinned in a circle, causing mud to fly up, while shouting, "Mud Sport!"

Luffy, confused, poked it. He was rewarded by a bite to the face. "OW!" he gave it a punch.

The slug threw a ball of mud at him, and he dodged, "Gum Gum.... PISTOL!!!" he slung out his arm, punching it again and causing it to faint. Locking his arm back into place, Luffy continued walking with Luffy close behind. Soon they found a staircase, and Luffy hopped down it without a second thought. Zolo sighed and followed.

On the second floor, there was something that sort of looked like a sea scorpion. It's big eyes blinked, and at the sight of them it scuttled away. On this floor, they also found a bag of coins (5 total) and a blue berry. Luffy slipped on the stairs and fell down into the third floor, followed by Zolo.

On the third floor, nothing happened since the staircase to the next floor was right next to them.

On the fourth floor, they saw three sea scorpion things, all of which fought them and were defeated.

On the fifth, there were three slugs and a sea scorpion. Zolo got to help with these, using his arms in two-sword techniques.

The six floor was skipped accidentally, since the stairs ended where the next flight began.

On the seventh, Luffy spotted the pearl. "There it is!"

Zolo looked around, "That was a little easy..."

Luffy shrugged, "Well, we got the pearl, right? Let's go!"

They left the bluff, and returned to the guild. Chatot was waiting for them with a piggy sproingy thing, namely the "Spoink". Spoik cheered as Zolo returned the pearl, "Thank you so much! This pearl is my life! A Spoink without his pearl is like... like a scyther without it's blades! Or a pikachu without it's electricity!"

"Electricity?" Luffy asked.

Spoink and Chatot anime-fell.

"Yes," Chatot explained annoyedly, "Don't you know how to use your powers?"

"I know how to use my devil fruit powers." Luffy replied, stretching his cheeks.

Chatot looked disturbed, "I've never seen a pikachu do that..."

Another half-hour was spent explaining electric powers to Luffy. Unfortunately, his rubber-ness stopped him from using these powers. Chatot was displeased. The Spoink left soon.

"Alright," Chatot said, "The nice Spoink has rewarded you with 2000 coins."

"Sweet!" both pirates commented.

"Of course," Chatot continued, "Because of the guild's regulations, out of that you get about... this much." he gave them 200 coins. Even Luffy understoof enough to anime-fall.

Zolo frowned, "So long, dreams of sake fountains..."

Luffy frowned, "I want meeeaaat....."

Chatot hopped off, "While, it's getting late. Off to bed, you two."

Both pirates went dejectedly back to their room.

Back in their room, Luffy stared out of the window. "I'm sure I saw Nami." he said with his usual determination, "I'm just sure of it."

"Right." Zolo replied, "I wonder if that coward Usopp is here too. Wouldn't mind Sanji here, though."

"Mmmmm...... Meeeeaaaat..." Luffy drooled.

"Anyway, you should probably get down before you fall off again. Let's get some sleep, before that Loudred guy comes back."

"Right."

* * *

This one is a little short, I think....... anyway, the next one will be more interesting :3

Srsly. Chatot is a jerk. He's more of a jerk than the King of Hyrule .-.

In the next chapter: Will they find Nami? Find out soon :D


	4. Mikan Meowth!

Woohoo, Chapter 4! This'll be fun, yes? :D

To clear up an earlier question, I'm using Pokemon Mystery Dungeons: Explorers of Darkness/Time for the Pokemon factor and the Japanese dub/English sub version for the One Piece factor :3 And yes, I do reference a Harry Potter book in that first paragraph down there.

Also, I realize they call him "Zoro" in the Japanese sub. I just think "Zolo" is awesomer :3

Chapter 4: Mikan Meowth!

* * *

In the morning, they were once again awoken by Loudred ("Ow, my freakin' EARS!" said Zolo), brought through the morning exercises ("I feel like I'm in a freakin' kid's TV show!" said Zolo), and were completely lost, only to be helped by Chatot ("Out of the wok, into the freakin' fire!" said Zolo).

Chatot took them upstairs and left to a bulletin board. Luffy looked around, "Hey, didn't we go to the other side yesterday?"

Chatot nodded, "Correct! Today, we'll have you do a job listed on this side."

Luffy tilted his head, "How is it different from the board on the other side?"

"Take a closer look!" Chatot commanded.

As they looked at it, They noticed there were posters with pictures of Pokemon with giant letters reading "WANTED" under them. Zolo blinked, "A wanted board, huh?"

Chatot nodded, "You catch on quickly."

"Not to mention we're wanted pirates in our world..." he muttered.

"What was that?"

"Er... Nothing!"

"He said--" Zolo slammed his arm-blade into Luffy's face, then turned back, "Oops!"

Luffy blinked, "That kinda surprised me."

Chatot sighed, "ANYWAY, if you're not too badly hurt.. Shall we continue?"

Zolo and Luffy nodded. Slightly disturbed by the lack of emotion, Chatot continued, "These are outlaws--"

"Duh." Zolo commented.

"...So there are--"

"..Bounties on their heads." Luffy finished, grinning.

Chatot sweat-dropped, "Why are you smiling about this?"

"E-er..." Zolo whacked Luffy again, "Excuse him, he was dropped on his head as a child."

Luffy rubbed the beginnings of a bruise on his cheek, "No I wasn't! I stabbed myself in the cheek, but--"

"As a result of being dropped on your head as a child," Zolo taunted.

Chatot blinked, "Well, um.. that explains that scar." He pointed a wing at the scar below Luffy's eye.

Luffy nodded, "Yup!" he grinned.

Chatot and Zolo sweatdropped. "You are way too happy," Zolo commented.

"....C-continuing..." Chatot seemed to try to calm down, "There are so many aggressive Pokemon around these days that everyone's finding it hard to keep up with the problem."

Luffy's eyes were shining, "Cool, this is like being a marine!"

Chatot blinked, "A..... what?"

"Er.. nothing." Zolo whacked Luffy once again.

"So you want us to catch those pirates, right?" Luffy grinned confidently.

"Er..." Chatot sweat-dropped, "Yes."

"Cool! This'll be fun!"

"Yeah, the way fighting Mihawk was fun..." Zolo muttered.

Luffy looked over the posters, "Maybe this is the kinda work Koby is doing!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the world of One Piece...

"Helmeppo! Get back here, you missed a spot!"

"Here, I'll get that, sir!"

"Thanks, Koby, buddyyy..."

"GET TO WORK, CHORE BOYS!!!"

"YESSIR!!"

"Please don't hurt me...."

* * *

Back in the world of Pokemon....

"Hey, Doof! Doof?!"

"Yup yup!" yelled a voice with a Southern accent. A beaver-like Pokemon with a round, stumpy tail came up from the lower floor.

Luffy stared at it with wide eyes, "Woah, cool!"

Zolo smacked him, "Don't stare, moron."

The beaver-thing panted, "Huff-puff-huff.... You called?"

Chatot nodded curtly, "Ah, Doof. These are the new recruits that just joined us!"

Zolo sighed, muttering, "The way he says 'recruits' makes us sound like rookie chore boys..."

Chatot sweatdropped and shot Zolo a doom-glare, then turned back to "Doof" as if nothing had happened. "Take them and show them around town."

Doof brightened up, "Yes sirree! By golly, I'll do just that! Yup yup!"

Chatot turned back to the pirates, making a point of speaking to Luffy, "This is Doof the Bidoof. He's one of your fellow apprentices. I want you to pay attention to what Doof has to say and follow his orders. Off you go!"

Chatot hopped away downstairs. Doof teared up, "Aww, shucks, I'm overjoyed!"

Luffy tilted his head, "Why are you crying, then?" Zolo smacked him.

Doof grinned, "I'm glad to have members junior to me! I'm almost overcome right now... I might just blubber with happiness!"

"You already are." Luffy commented, earning another hit.

Doof looked concerned, "Ain't that 'urtin' y'all by now?"

Luffy shook his head proudly, "I can't get hurt with physical attacks! I'm made out of rubber. See?" he stretched his cheeks for Doof to see.

Doof blinked, "Well, I'll be. A rubber pikachu!"

Luffy grinned. Doof straightened up, "Well, I'd best show y'all around. Follow me, please."

They followed him downstairs to the floor they had been on before. After a quick tour of the floors, they wents up and out into town. By the time they reached the store on the other side of town, Luffy was confused beyond belief and Zolo fell asleep under a tree. Virette ran up to them, "Hey, you two! How's it going?"

Luffy blinked, "Do you know what a "Da Skull" is?"

Virette paused for a second before bursting into laughter, "Oh, you mean Duskull? It's another Pokemon."

This called for another long explanation, cut short as Luffy suddenly ran off, running over Zolo and for once waking him up imidiately. Zolo flew after him full-speed, "What's the rush?"

"Nami!" Luffy sped away, leaving Zolo to try and keep up.

The two pirate-Pokemon continued running for hours. Finally, Luffy reached a clearing where a cat-like Pokemon with cream fur and mikan-orange markings fell out of a tree and onto a rock. Flicking a strange strand of hair from out of her eyes, she straightened up, "Stop following me, if you please. Who are you, and how do you know my name?" she glared at them.

* * *

In the next chapter: Why doesn't Nami recognize them? Is it even Nami at all? How will Doof and Virette react? Will they make it to the Guild in time for dinner!? Find out in the next chapter!


	5. Liar, Liar, Fins on Fire!

MUAHHAAHAHAHAA, this is the farthest I've ever gotten in a fanfic. Seriously. This is fun!

Time for.... *drumroll*

Chapter 5: Liar, Liar, Fins on Fire!

(I realize how easy it is to foresee with that titles xD)

* * *

Luffy grinned, "Nami, we found you! See, Zolo, I told-- .........Zolo?"

Luffy looked around, but Zolo was missing. The cat poked Luffy's shoulder, "Did you say Zolo?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Zolo, like Roronoa Zolo?"

"Mhm."

The cat hugged him, "Luffy! It _is_ you guys!"

Luffy sniffed, "Hey, I can smell Zolo!"

"YEAH, SO HELP ME!"

Nami and Luffy looked up to see Zolo stuck in a trap of some sort. His feet were tied together, and he was using his arms to slice wildly at anything in reach in an attempt to get free. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO USE THESE DAMN ARM-BLADES!? THEY'RE FREAKING USELESS!!!"

"Reach up," Nami called, "Scythers like you should be able to bend and cut yourselves down!"

"Good idea, Nami!" Zolo shouted back, trying and failing, "As if I haven't already TRIED IT!!!"

Luffy blinked, "Lemme try!" he punched the tree holding Zolo's trap, causing his paw to hurt. "OW!!!! ....... Aw, I thought I could break it......."

Nami sighed, "You should survey your surroundings before attacking--"

Luffy ran about a mile away, then charged the tree, slamming his head into it. Slightly dazed, he fell over as the tree cracked in half and fell, mainly on Zolo. Zolo became enraged and sliced the tree to bits before getting up and chasing Luffy for a few hours. Nami sighed, "...Boys."

After Zolo calmed down, he took a "nap" on top of the tree-bits. Nami sat on the rock, commenting to Luffy, "50,000 berries says he'll wake up in a few hours."

Luffy tilted his head, "The currency here is poker-coins, right?"

Nami punched him, "Poke-coins, you idiot."

"Oh. Why did you punch me?"

"Felt like it."

".............Felt like it?"

"Yeah. So, how'd you guys get here?"

"We ran?"

"No, into this world, moron."

"Oh. No clue."

"......Figures." Nami sighed and seemed to ask the gods for patience.

"Anyway," Luffy commented, "We should probably get back to the town before dark."

"Luffy.." Nami's eyes sparkled.

"What?" Luffy blinked.

"YOU SAID SOMETHING SMART FOR ONCE!!" Nami hugged him.

Luffy blinked, "I did?"

Nami punched him in the face.

Luffy rubbed his cheek, "Hey, that hurt."

Nami sighed, "There's the smartest thing he'll say from now on, I bet."

Luffy twitched his ears, "Anyway, if we don't get back soon, it'll be dark. And if it's dark.."

"Monsters and wild animals will come out?"

"The food shop will close."

"......Of course...." Nami sighed, getting up, "Where's Sanji-kun when you need him.."

"OHMYGOD!!" Luffy pointed at a murky nearby pond.

Nami blinked, "What?"

"I saw a fish! It was HUGE!!"

Nami ran after Luffy as he zipped up to the edge of the pond. "Fish? Where? The water's too deep to see anything!"

"I saw one on the surface!"

A tan fish with tattered blue fins broke the surface with its head. It had dark spots and eyes lined with black. Nami grinned, "Hey, doesn't it kinda look like Usopp?"

Luffy tilted his head, "Missing the nose.."

Nami punched him, "IT'S A FISH, IDIOT!!"

The fish blinked, "Did you say 'Usopp'?"

Nami stared at the fish, "You can talk?"

Luffy also stared, "You know Usopp?"

The fish looked accomplished, "Oh, yes! He was swimming in the sea not far from here. He's an excellent swimmer, ya know. In fact, he's a fish! Yeah! And he protected me from a whole band of shark-Pokemon! Single-handedly! Also, he--"

Nami punched him, "YOU COULD JUST TELL US YOU'RE USOPP, IDIOT!!"

"........Nami?"

"Duh."

"....NAMI! LUFFY!!" Usopp grinned, his mouth looking like his human form's.

Luffy grinned, "I'd hug you, but you're a fish. I'd drown."

Nami grinned, "Oh, great, he's said something smart three times today!"

Luffy blinked, "You're keeping track?"

Usopp and Nami commented in unision, "It's not hard."

The three Straw Hats chatted until Zolo woke up about three hours later ("Pay up," commented Nami to Luffy) and then went back to the town, following a river so that Usopp could follow them.

When they reached the town again, Doof and Virette were missing. The stream stopped just short of the Guild, so they hung out at the mouth. Zolo volunteered to stay with Usopp, though everyone knew (and didn't say aloud) that he would sleep through a blizzard.

After all was arranged, Nami and Luffy started toward the Guild, when Luffy suddenly took off again. "I wish he would give some kinda warning..." Nami muttered, running after him.

After running a while, Nami called, "Did you see a crew-member? Sanji, maybe?"

Luffy didn't respond.

After a long while, Luffy crashed into a Pokemon. The Pokemon turned around, revealing that it was a disgruntled taillow with a red bandana on it's head. "Watch where you're going," it cheaped, "You coulda knocked me over!"

A small rattata with a gold hoop earing in his torn left ear scurried down a tree. The rattata had a bandana identical to the taillow's. "Hey," the rattata chattered, "D'ya wanna tell the 'ole WORLD we're 'ere? Quiet!"

Luffy blinked, "You guys have matching bandanas..." they froze, "......COOL!!!" Luffy beamed.

Nami, the taillow, and the rattata anime-fell.

The rattata chitted, "C'mon, Swifty, let's get back to the base."

Swifty, the taillow, nodded, "Aye, Tarnish, we should report this."

"You idiot!" Tarnish hissed, "Report somethin' THIS petty t'the boss!? You're insane, you are!"

Nami waved a paw, "Hello, we're here too! What are you, pirates?"

Both froze and looked up at her. "S-so wot if we are, ey?" Tarnish challenged.

Nami shrugged, "Oh, nothing. It's not like two misfits like you would have bounties or anything.. And without a bounty you're a nobody."

Swifty puffed out his chest-feathers, "I'll have you know our boss is worth 10,000 Poke-Coins! Everyone in his legion is priced 1500 each or more!"

Nami got an evil glint in her eye, "...Is that so?"

Both cowered. Nami rubbed her paws together, "Luffy, shall we beat them up?"

Luffy blinked, "Huh? Why?"

Nami sweatdropped. "To get money, fool."

"Oh. Okay."

Luffy KO'ed Swifty in one punch. Nami sighed and took on Tarnish. Nami charged at Tarnish, calling out, "Quick Attack!" and slamming into him at the speed of sound. Tarnish hit the ground, but had used Hyper Fang on Nami and pulled her down with him. Panting, she got back up and battered him to a pulp with her fists, then grabbed his unconcious body, pointing to Luffy then to Swifty, "You carry that one."

Back at the Guild, Nami and Luffy presented Swifty and Tarnish to Chatot. Chatot cheeped in approval, "Congrats! The bounty for those two is a total of 3000 Poke-coins."

Nami grinned. "By the way," Chatot commented as he counted out the coins, "Weren't you a male scyther before?"

Nami sweat-dropped, "That was Zolo. He's sleeping outside today. My name's Nami."

"Right, right. Anyway, because the guild requires 90% of all bounties and rewards, here is the final sum..." he handed her 300 Poke-coins.

Nami swiped Chatot in the face, and Luffy somehow knew to hold her back before she masequered the poor parrot.

--

A/N: I have no idea how to spell masequer... mace.... mq.... whatever xD

--

That night there was lightning. Nami stared outside, "There's some really intense lightning today... Hey, Luffy."

"What?"

"The night we came to this world.. I remember a lightning storm."

"Really?"

"......You should remember it."

"I should?"

".........."

"I don't remember that at all."

"...Oh well. We have to get up early tomorrow. Let's try to get some sleep."

Nami slept in Zolo's bed, rearanging it to her comfort, and they fell asleep.

"Listen, Luffy..." Nami stared at the wall as she spoke, "Are you still awake? I've been thinking... Why are we here? I'm trying to think of it, but I can't find an answer. Maybe this world needs us, the way the villages we visited in our world needed us. Maybe when we find our nakama, we can fulfill that need. What do you think, Luffy?"

Luffy snored. Nami sighed, "I guess you were asleep after all.." she drifted into sleep.

The next morning....

"UP AND AT 'EM!!!"

"OW!!" Nami shrieked, "What IS that!?"

Luffy yawned awake, "It's Loudred!"

Nami rubbed her head, "I think I feel a migraine..."

Luffy ran outside, followed by Nami.

"...And three! Smiles go for miles!"

Nami and Luffy were about to wander when Chatot called to them, "Ah, you two! Let me give you your assignment for today..."

Both turned to him as he continued, telling them to choose a job from one of the two boards.

Luffy ran ahead, explaining to Nami, "These are the Mystery Board and the Wanted Board."

He earned a swipe to the face. "I NEED A REAL EXPLANATION!!"

Luckily, Doof was passing by and explained it to her, and she went over to the Wanted board, passing a group of gray hyenas or "Poochyenas" that she greeted. The one on the right barked, "The three us are the Poochyena brothers! We're Team Poochy! We stick to tracking outlaws!"

Luffy's eyes sparkled, "Coooool!!"

Nami whispered to Luffy, "You realize this is like living in a Marine base?"

Luffy nodded, "And it's so cool!"

Nami sighed. The Poochyena continued, "We chase and chase and chase our targets... And then we catch them when they're too tired to move!"

Luffy grinned, "So cool!!"

Nami dragged him off, "C'mon, let's go find a job already! We need money!"

They chose to take on every job on the board and do them whenever they went to those areas. The next step was to buy supplies, and Luffy was surprised to find that there were no meat stores, much as Nami tried to explain it.

Using the money they had, Nami bought an oran berry, a pecha berry, and a rawst berry from one of the Kecleon brothers, then debated the price of a revival seed, but lost. From the other, she bought an escape orb, which Luffy briefly tried to eat. After he unintentionally used it up and the Kecleons gave them another, they went to the Kangaskhan, stored some vital supplies, and left to visit Zolo and Usopp before their mission.

"So, where do you think the next crewmate'll be?" Nami asked while throwing an apple at Zolo's head.

It bounced off and caused him to mutter in his sleep. Usopp blinked, "It'd be nice to have Sanji-san around. Or Chopper! He's my buddy!"

Luffy grinned, "Or Robin, or Brook! We need our musician, too!"

Usopp and Luffy were discussing and planning when a bone hit Luffy on the head. Luffy imidiatelly looked up and scanned the area, "...Brook?"

--

Cliffhanger, not so literally :D

In the next episode: Was it Brook? Will Luffy and Nami succeed their new mission? Will they ever build a canal into the Guild for Usopp? All this and more in the next episode........... and stuff. :D


	6. Sanji san, Sanji kun, Cook Person Guy

I seem to have started releasing these in twos.. huh.

Alright, blood warning on this one. A serious one. Beware mental images and such.

Random fact: I'm writing these at the same rate that I play the game. This results in a lot of direct quotes that I'm trying to cut down on without shortening the story too much. But that's not important. Here we go...

Chapter 6: Sanji-san, Sanji-kun, Cook Person Guy.

--

Luffy stared out into the forest, but didn't see anything. Nami sighed, "C'mon, we should get going. We're going to Beach Cave, alright?"

Luffy nodded, "Alright!"

They arrived and went through the place with minimal difficulties and nothing of interest happening. In the end, they got a few rocks and 100 Poke-coins. After that, Nami switched with Zolo as Usopp's guard.

Nothing really happened the next two days. They earned Poke-coins, Nami and Zolo switched places each day, and they served the Guild.

***

Loudred woke them up as usual. After their heads cleared (they were starting to get used to it), they went outside and went through the day, and it was normal until Loudred called them over and gave them a new job: sentry duty.

After the explanation, Nami took up the position of looking at the footprints, while Luffy sat in a corner (as Nami had instructed, mainly as a safety precaution).

"The footprint is a Bayleef's! The footprint is a Bayleef's!"

"Got it! Come in, visitor!"

"The footprint is... a Persian's! The footprint is a Persian's!"

"Right! Come on in!"

"The footprint is.. a Poochyena's! The footprint is a Poochyena's!"

"Alright, come in!"

"The footprint is a Polytoed's! The foot... ah, hell, do I have to say it like this? It's a Polytoed!"

* * *

Back inside, Chatot named them adequate, and they recieved 100 Poke-coins for their effort. Nami, though annoyed, hid it in time. She went out to switch with Zolo after dinner, and Zolo ran in with a Jolteon passed out and bloody slung over his shoulder. Luffy examined the yellow creature.

The fur was splattered with blood from a badly bandaged wound on his flank. Long fur covered one eye, and a black marking looking like an eyebrow lay over his eye, curling at one end.

"Sanji-san!" Luffy grinned.

Zolo sighed, "Duh. We need a medic."

"Where's Chopper?"

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!?!?"

".....Oh."

At that moment, a small Shinx ran into the room, and shrieked at the sight of Jolteon-Sanji. Luffy turned, "Hey, I know you!"

Both Zolo and the Shinx blinked, "You do?"

Luffy nodded, grinning, "Yeah, he's the blue Mystery lion that helps the Mystery cook-bell, right?"

Both sweatdropped. "Um... right." commented Zolo. He turned back to the Shinx, "Can you call a medic for Sanji?"

Shinx nodded shiftily, "O-okay!" and ran off.

Zolo sighed, "I guess I'll put him down here.."

Luffy prodded at Sanji's face as Zolo put him down, "Hey, Sanji! Sanji, wake up! Hey, Sanj--"

"He's not gonna wake up in that state, idiot!"

"....Really? You did!"

"........Don't compare me to the pipsqueak cook."

".....I'm older than you..... crap-Samurai....." muttered Sanji, coughing up blood.

Zolo muttered, "Yeah, but you've got skills like a 10-year-old.."

"I... heard that...."

"SANJI'S ALIVE!!" Luffy hugged Sanji tightly.

Sanji coughed out more blood, "YOU IDIOT!! Do you wanna squeeze all the....... freaking blood out of me!?!?"

Zolo slammed Luffy in the face with an arm-blade, causing Luffy's head to bounce backward and hit Zolo in the head. Zolo sighed as he rubbed his forehead carefully, "This happens way too often..."

--

A/N: I just need to ask this... how would a scyther survive in real life? Wouldn't those arm-blades be awefully hazardous to the scyther itself?

Scyther: *tries to pick up a berry, slices it to bits* ........................................

Oh, and according to the TV show, the color red enrages it.

Scyther: *sees red berries* ...........8C *slices everything in insert-given-distance-here*

Sorry, Zolo, I gave you a horrible choice of species.

Zolo: Thanks a lot

--

The Shinx appeared, and behind it ran an Espeon in her adolescent years. Gasping, she set to work fixing Sanji up, while he shakily revelled over her apparent beauty. At the same time, Luffy nagged the Shinx to let him into the storage room.

"My dear lady," Sanji wooed, "what a shame..... for you to see me in this st-- don't do it, blue guy, or you'll...... lose your whole stores for weeks."

The Shinx blinked and decided to follow Sanji's advice. Luffy was dissappointed.

***

"Ahem," Chatot's voice rang out for all Pokemon to hear, "Everyone, listen up. I have an important announcement to make."

--

A/N: True Pokemon patriots will expect what's coming next. It's okay, it won't copy exactly off the game. I've got a few surprises in store :)

Oh, this next part is loosely from Sanji's perspective.

--

Sanji, now bandaged and sitting between Luffy and the "Pretty Nurse Lady", perked his ears up to listen hard.

"Far to the northeast, then farther into its outermost reaches.. there lies a place named Treeshroud Forest... and in Treeshround For--"

"GET ON WITH IT!!" called Zolo. Everyone stared.

"....A-ahem," Chatot nodded curtly, "In Treeshroud Forest, time has apparently stopped..."

Everyone was suddenly totally silent, fearfully so. Then panic broke out.

"Huh!?"

"Eek! What did you say!?"

"You're saying time has stopped!? Hey hey hey!!"

"Yes," Chatot answered, flapping his wings to calm the crowd, "That's correct... Time has come to a standstill in Treeshroud Forest.. The wind has stopped, the clouds are motionless, dewdrops on leaves won't fall... they just hang there, suspended.. In Treeshroud Forest, time has truly stopped."

More panic met this explanation.

"T-time has stopped!?"

"But... How could something this aweful happen?"

"It's unthinkable!"

"I bet it's just a rumor..." muttered Sanji.

The Espeon, along with the Shinx and a few other Pokemon near him, stared as if he had announced he was jumping in a lake of poison. Sanji felt unpopular.

"Yes, the unthinkable has happened," commented Chatot to break the ice, "Why has time stopped in Treeshroud Forest? Well, it's because Treeshroud Forest's time gear was... stolen!"

"Huh!?"

"The Time Gear was st-stolen!?"

"That's what made time stop! Hey hey hey!"

"STOP REPEATING EVERYTHING THE OLD PARROT SAYS!!" shouted Zolo. More unpopularity stares.

The Chimecho cook called out, "I heard it was possible. But now it's really happened!"

Loudred shrieked, "I don't get it, though! Why would ANYONE take a Time Gear!?"

Luffy nodded, "Neither do I! ............What's a Time Gear?"

Everyone sweatdropped. "This has been explained to you, Luffy." muttered Zolo.

"Uuuuhhhh........... Oh yeah. The Mystery Gears. Continue."

After more sweatdrops, Chatot flapped his wings, "Officer Magnezone has already started an investigation! It's hard to believe that anyone would dare steal a Time Gear. But if one Time Gear can be stolen, the others may also be in danger! The officer asked to be notified immidiately if we notice any suspicious characters. So keep that in mind. Let us know if you notice anything. That is all. Alright everyone, here's to another busy day of work!"

Everyone dispersed, obviously trying to hide worry, and the Espeon (named Milteri, nicknamed "Milt-chan" by Sanji) took Sanji back to her office to have his wound checked. Chatot turned to Luffy and Zolo, "You there! You two, come here."

They came up to him, and he explained, "You've become quite good at your work. I'm impressed with your capture of those two theives from Krok's army. That was very admirable."

Zolo decided he'd need to ask Nami about that.

"So! You all will finally be assigned a mission worthy of a proper exploration team! Let me see your Wonder Map!"

Luffy handed him the map, a scroll with horrible handwriting having scribbled "MYSTERY MAP" on the side.

"Treasure Town is here... And over here is we would like you to investigate."

He pointed to a picture of a waterfall not too far-looking from the town.

Zolo sighed, "With Sanji in bandages? We can't leave the guild!"

Chatot blinked, "Have your friends come in to help Milteri if you must. Anyway.. there is a waterfall here. By all appearances, it is an ordinarily waterfall. But we've recieved intelligence that the waterfall--"

"Is a mystery waterfall?"

".....May contain a secret. And that's where you come in."

"You want us to track the place down, find the secret thing, and bring word back to you." guessed Zolo.

"Why, yes, how'd you know?"

"I used to be a bounty hunter of sorts."

"...Alright. Off you go to investigate, then report back."

"Right!"

Luffy and Zolo went to get the rest of the crew, Nami insisted on telling Sanji where they were going. After visiting him in the hospital (he was trying and failing to woo Milt, who had by now deemed "this creepy cook person guy" an extreme pervert), they left to explore the waterfall.

As they entered the cave, Nami yelped...

--

At this point, wouldn't it be great to have a SBS Question Corner or something? I've been reading the manga (just finished volume 20) and I just love reading the SBS section 3 So I'd love to answer any questions about my OCs, references you don't get or any such things :3 Send me questions, please, it makes me feel important 3

Anyway, I apologize for not giving Sanji as dramatic an entrance. I guess it would be dramatic for them... Anyway, I just felt that everyone (except maybe Zolo) had dramatic entrances. Sanji is my favorite character, so I wanted a very original entrance.

Sanji: So you made something beat the crap out of me?

Me: ........................ShuttupSanji.

Sanji: ...........8C

Me: ........Semi-colon.

Sanji: What?

Me: QUESTION MARK!!

Sanji: ...........W.............T..............

Me: Q!

Zolo: What the......... Q?

Me: Q. It stands for frog.

Sanji/Zolo: Frog doesn't start with--

Me: Shhhhhhhhhh

Sanji/Zolo: o_O *sweatdrop*

In the next episode: What made Nami yelp? Will they find the secret of the waterfall? Will Sanji win Milt? Find out in the next episode!


End file.
